Inductor and capacitor are among the most general and important components in electric circuits. Then it is useful to reduce the amount of those components by combining the two component types, as in this invention is proposed. More benefit will be gotten when that combined component can be used in applications in which the mentioned two components can't be used alone or together. In addition the combined component can be made of cheaper materials than the corresponding two conventional components together.